1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spatter guards or shields designed to protect counter and wall surfaces adjacent to cooking stoves from spatters and splashes resulting from cooking or food preparation, and more specifically to such guards designed for use with cooking stoves commonly installed in recreational vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Several methods have been devised to protect kitchen walls and counters from spatters and splashes resulting from cooking or preparing food, ranging from washable panels applied to the wall to various devices mounted either on the counter or on the stove.
Camping stoves normally used out of doors frequently have wind screens or guards attached to protect the flame from breezes while cooking.
In recreational vehicles, space is restricted and the cookstove with its spatters and splashes is closer to wall and counter surfaces than in most homes.
Due also to the constricted space and the tendency to utilize recreational vehicles more during hot weather, the RV air conditioning unit will usually be turned on creating unwanted side drafts which affect the burner flame.
Spatter guards designed for use in recreational vehicle kitchens are generally of three types:
(a) Counter-mounted, having a right-angled flange along the bottom edge in which holes are drilled to attach guard to counter top with screws. PA1 (b) Stove-mounted, consisting of three panels hinged together, so that when formed into a "U" shape the guard will stand on top of the stove around a burner in use, or if formed into an "L" shape the guard can stand on the counter top around the back and one side of the stove. PA1 (c) Stove cover-mounted. There are some RV cookstoves equipped with folding stove covers having two hinged guards attached to the sides of the cover to stand on either side of the stove when the cover is opened for cooking. PA1 (a) to provide a set of spatter guards which attach to the metal folding stove covers frequently used on cooking stoves installed in recreational vehicles; PA1 (b) to provide spatter guards which attach firmly to painted or polished steel folding stove covers by means of hooks or magnetic strips, and are easily removable when cooking is finished and the stove covers are to be closed; PA1 (c) to provide spatter guards which also attach by means of hooks to the genuine stainless steel stove covers used by many recreational vehicle owners who frequent coastal areas.
Stove covers are in general use in recreational vehicles due to the very limited working/counter space available. The most popular type of stove cover is a folding metal cover which opens and provides a rear splash guard for cooking, and which closes at other times to conceal the cook top and to provide added counter space.
Most folding metal stove covers are constructed of steel, either polished or powder coated. Some are of highly polished stainless steel.
No spatter shields presently available are of a type which attach to the folding metal stove covers so popular with recreational vehicle owners.